


Everybody Wants To Be Closer To Free

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Fluff, Freedom, Gay Male Character, Hope, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t leave me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants To Be Closer To Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



"Please don't leave me," Harry pouted as he looked at Louis as they both stood in the airport. "You know I always miss you when you have to do these stunts," he sighed before pulling Louis closer to him.

"I know love," Louis spoke as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "I miss you too but at least we're one step closer to being free," he muttered softly and Harry was a bit thankful at that.

They had a few more months left and then they'd be free..free to come out, though first Louis had to go and try to prove he was really dating Danielle as well as end babygate as best they could without Louis looking horrible.

"I want to be free with you so bad" Harry said as he leaned in to leave a peck on Louis' lips. "Show the world who I truly love," he smiled softly knowing he was counting down to that day, literally. He had a calendar back at their house with the planned coming out day circled and somehow lately he had been finding himself looking at it more and more.

All Harry really wanted though was to fast forward time and get there so he could be free to be out with his boyfriend, the man he one day knew he'd spend forever with.


End file.
